Destinada Ambivalencia
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH:. Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. ¿Qué marcará el camino? ¿El destino o el poder de nuestras elecciones?


**Resumen:** .:SLASH:. Serie de drabbles de cien palabras sobre la pareja Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor.

**Nota de autora: **Escrito para la comunidad _cienpalabras_ de lj, también cuenta para el _quinesob_ de julio :D Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos personajes y debo decir que Godric me ha causado más de un gran dolor de cabeza. Me tomó más tiempo del que creí, pero siento que ha valido la pena.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** Cien drabbles. Los drabbles 31-51-70-85 cuentan con doscientas palabras cada uno, el resto tiene cien exactas.

**Cantidad de palabras:** Diez mil seiscientas

**Advertencia:** SLASH. La mayoría de los drabbles están narrados en primera persona, pero hay escenas sueltas que no, así que atención :D

**Beta hasta el drabble 71**: Alega, muchas gracias guapa.

* * *

• Destinada ambivalencia •

* * *

**-1-**

Un día lluvioso; mejor una noche de tormenta tétrica y oscura. Casi pueden verme, teniendo que entrar a un cuarto con paredes de piedra, dicromático en grises y verdes, y él de pie, observando la lluvia caer por una ventana con pesadas cortinas a los lados.

Así suele imaginarse la gente el momento en el cual conocí a Salazar Slytherin, imaginan que giró el rostro y me observó fríamente, que hubo resentimiento instantáneo, oscuridad desafiando luz.

Suelen imaginarme tendiéndole la mano lleno de buena voluntad, siendo rechazado.

La gente crea leyendas basadas en fantasías, pero la realidad fue muy diferente.

**-2-**

Conocí a Salazar Slytherin mucho antes que al resto de los fundadores, lo conocí incluso antes de aprender magia básica. Mi primer encuentro con él fue completamente diferente a lo que cuentan las leyendas y los libros de historia.

Fuimos condiscípulos del mismo maestro, formados en la escuela de Merlín por un brujo druida con más años que pelos en la barba. Solíamos atrapar luciérnagas junto al lago por las noches y escondernos en un bosque cercano durante el día.

Él perdió a su madre al tiempo y seguimos caminos separados, nos conocimos sin muchas palabras y nos separamos igual.

**-3-**

Salazar Slytherin siempre fue un niño particular; para los seis años que tenía cuando lo conocí era mejor escuchando que cualquier adulto que jamás haya visto. Pasaba mucho tiempo observando a las personas y eso llamó inmediatamente mi atención, así que, aprendiendo por imitación, comencé a observarlo a él.

El que lo mirara parecía molestarlo, así que siempre que me descubría observándolo me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises y daba media vuelta alejándose. Comencé a perseguirlo; todo era un juego, el caminaba por el bosque para perderme, yo lo seguía de cerca.

Inevitablemente… un día terminamos perdiéndonos los dos.

**-4-**

Buscando cómo volver nos atrapó la noche. Había sido un juego absurdo, yo lo perseguía mientras que él se alejaba sin hablarme. Cuando la noche cayó, la seguridad en sus pasos al internarse en el bosque fue disminuyendo como la distancia entre nosotros.

Recuerdo que me llamó por mi apellido y yo me acerqué. Ahora con el tiempo, sé que cualquiera debió haberse asustado de estar con seis años perdido en un bosque. Yo sólo estaba curioso, posiblemente Salazar sintiera diferente.

Siempre recordaré lo que me dijo aquel día, fueron palabras que me repitió muchas veces en nuestra vida juntos.

**-5-**

Esa vez que nos perdimos en el bosque pasaron muchas cosas; se rompió el silencio entre nosotros y algo parecido a una mutua comprensión nació. Yo le hablaba y Salazar escuchaba, opinando de vez en cuando, midiendo mis reacciones.

Nos unió algo en común: El odio al método de enseñanza del druida que era nuestro maestro. Quizás fue con mis jóvenes seis años que vislumbré por primera vez la posibilidad de ser participe en el cambio del sistema educativo de generaciones venideras.

Esa noche no dormimos, en parte porque descubrimos temas en común, en parte porque el bosque era aterrador.

**-6-**

Pasamos la mitad de la noche tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso, tropezamos y corrimos al escuchar sonidos provenientes de animales acercarse.

Seguimos el camino de un río desconocido tratando de salir del bosque. Como todos sabrán, los magos no controlamos concientemente nuestra magia en los primeros diez años de vida, ni Salazar Slytherin ni yo fuimos la excepción, así que creo, que ambos fuimos testigos de uno de los primeros brotes de magia controlada del otro.

Siguiendo el cauce del río mi pie resbaló y, tomándome de lo primero que pude, terminé arrastrando a Slytherin al agua conmigo.

**-7-**

El invierno estaba lejos, pero aún así, caer en el río habría significado posiblemente nuestra muerte. Nos habríamos ahogado sin ninguna posibilidad; éramos muy pequeños e inexpertos y todo estaba oscuro, en el agua habríamos sido una presa aún más fácil para los animales.

Pero la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado. Al caer, el agua se comportó como una suave cama de plumas, nos sorprendió descubrirla transparente y seca, incluso pudimos incorporarnos sobre ella e ir caminando a la orilla.

Nuestras magias actuaron juntas para salvarnos. Ayudándonos, trepamos a tierra y allí el río regresó a ser lo que era.

**-8-**

Convertir el agua en sólido, más aún; agua que corre libre, que no está atrapada en un recipiente, es magia poderosa. Hacerlo sin ningún catalizador como una varita u otro elemento fue más suerte que otra cosa, quizás lo conseguimos porque Slytherin, lo mismo que yo, fue desde pequeño un mago muy poderoso y con mucho talento, pero no soy tan presuntuoso como para decir que fue nuestra latente capacidad lo que nos salvó, creo más bien que fue obra del destino o alguna fuerza superior.

Esa experiencia hizo que Salazar comenzara a verme con otros ojos: nos hizo pares.

**-9-**

Pasamos la otra mitad de la noche subidos a un árbol, agazapados entre sus ramas y abrazados por el frío.

Salazar nunca me dejó recordarle la experiencia, la odió**. **Yo le guardo cariño.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, nuestro maestro apareció por entre los árboles, avanzando lentamente apoyándose en su bastón.

Nos encontró mojados por la llovizna, con frío y hambre. Pudo haber salido a buscarnos antes, pero decidió esperar, nos dejó vivir a la intemperie para que aprendiéramos a respetar a la naturaleza.

El poder de la naturaleza jamás podrá ser superado por la magia.

**-10-**

La experiencia me apegó más aún a la callada figura de Salazar, aunque eso de _callada_ era solamente un apelativo que usaban las personas que no lo conocían como yo aprendí a hacerlo.

Slytherin siempre prefirió observar a las personas antes de comenzar a hablarles, es desconfiado, prueba a sus potenciales amistades antes de mostrarse. Como más tarde descubrí; como conversador es el mejor, Salazar tiene la capacidad de hablar hasta con las serpientes.

Los dos disfrutábamos discutir y peleábamos constantemente, cada vez que nuestras peleas se volvían demasiado fuertes nuestro maestro amenazaba con mandarnos al bosque. Enseguida nos callábamos.

**-11-**

Me enteré de que era hijo menor y que su hermana se había casado hacía años, decía no recordarla. Su familia, como la mía, había escuchado hablar de la erudición de nuestro profesor y por eso estábamos ahí.

Su padre era especialista en pociones oscuras y vivía viajando, su madre pasaba mucho tiempo sola y Salazar solía preocuparse por ella. Venía de toda una larga lista de grandes magos…se esperaba mucho de él.

Salazar fue de los magos más grandes que existieron, pero las consecuencias de sus erradas decisiones no le han hecho justicia a la grandeza de su poder.

**-12-**

Aprendí mucho de Salazar en aquel tiempo, era un Slytherin diferente al que participó en la fundación de Hogwarts conmigo muchos años después.

Este Slytherin estaba lleno de ambición, sí, pero eran sueños maravillosos que yo compartía por completo. Me maravillaba como hablaba, con él aprendí también a escuchar, podía oírlo por horas explicarme lo que quería aprender a hacer, donde quería viajar, que quería conocer; sus palabras influenciaron en mí tanto como las enseñanzas del viejo druida, creo que le debo a él los impulsos que me hicieron viajar por toda Europa empapándome de aventuras y de auto conocimiento.

**-13-**

Crecimos juntos, nuestras conversaciones se fueron haciendo más pensadas y nuestra amistad más apegada. No había enseñanza de nuestro maestro que no discutiéramos, que no deliberáramos entre nosotros antes de tomarla como verdad o mentira. Con nueve años superábamos ampliamente a los otros condiscípulos al punto de que el viejo druida decidió formarnos con exclusividad.

Un día de invierno, haciendo tareas junto a la chimenea encendida, nuestro viejo maestro entró diciéndole a Salazar que empacara. No pudimos hacer preguntas, tampoco despedidas, sólo hubo miradas, dejó casi todas sus cosas olvidadas.

Su padre lo esperaba con un carruaje en la puerta.

**-14-**

Recuerdo que pregunté cuándo regresaría, mi maestro no me respondió. Exigí saber qué había pasado, tampoco obtuve respuesta. Llegaron las nevadas del invierno y Slytherin no regresó a estudiar junto conmigo.

El druida era un maestro poco carismático, se limitaba a dejarme aprender las cosas por mí mismo, no era un guía, tampoco me ayudaba en mis descubrimientos, únicamente me ponía de cara a la realidad para que la enfrentara.

Para que lo enfrentara, crudamente, un día mí maestro me dijo la razón por la cual se lo habían llevado: Su madre y su hermana habían sido quemadas por brujas.

**-15-**

Yo no sabía lo que era el prejuicio, el miedo que se materializa en puro odio. La familia de Slytherin lo experimentó de la peor manera. Con los años fui armando la historia: La hermana de Salazar enviudó. Unos muggles la culparon de la muerte de su marido y de la sequía.

Destrozada por el dolor no opuso resistencia y fue condenada. Al enterarse la madre de Salazar fue en busca de su hija, llegando demasiado tarde. Carezco de detalles, solo sé que ambas fallecieron.

El odio y el temor causaron esas muertes, luego hicieron nido en el mismo Salazar.

**-16-**

Muchos años después, cuando volví a encontrarme con Salazaren circunstancias totalmente diferentes, no mencionó a su familia. Sé que su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad cuando él todavía no era mayor de edad y que fue auto suficiente desde muy chico. Pero él nunca volvió a hablarme del pasado, nuestras charlas pasaron a concentrarse exclusivamente en el presente y en el futuro. Tampoco habló de nuestra época de condiscípulos.

A Salazar Slytherin, a mi querido amigo de la infancia, a ese Salazar Slytherin, jamás volví a verlo después de cruzar la puerta de la casa de nuestro maestro.

**-17-**

Mi reencuentro con Slytherin pareció otra obra maestra del destino, luego de terminar mis estudios yo me dediqué a viajar, a recorrer el mundo haciéndome del nombre que fue abriéndome las puertas en la sociedad mágica.

_Salazar Slytherin_, ese nombre también comenzó a tener su eco en la sociedad. Los Slytherin siempre fueron una familia importante, pero antes de Salazar habían pasado por una época oscura, de retrotracción, se preparaban para resurgir con fuerza con mi amigo.

Un día recibí una lechuza de Rowena diciéndome que tenía dos amigos que quería presentarme. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ir a verla.

**-18-**

Esta parte de mi historia quizás sí sea más cercana a lo que es el imaginario popular. Ese día también llovía y el frío hacía que algunas gotas parecieran aguanieve.

Llegué a la casa de Rowena ubicada en una cañada y me presentó a una antigua amiga suya; una joven dama llamada Helga Hufflepuff. Luego de las presentaciones me susurró que me adelantara a la biblioteca, donde había alguien más que quería conocerme.

No tengo el don de la profecía y la sorpresa fue inevitable, mirando la lluvia caer por una ventana de pesados cortinajes, Salazar Slytherin, esperaba por mí.

**-19-**

Los años pudieron no ser buenos con mi amigo interiormente, pero exteriormente lo habían dotado de porte y elegancia, ya no era el niño con él cual yo jugaba y trepaba árboles. Ahora era un caballero de largo y negro cabello, atado en una coleta, mirada segura y fría cual mercurio, y ningún asomo de sonrisa al verme en los labios.

—Salazar…

—Gryffindor. Rowena ha llenado su persona de suficientes alabanzas como para una multitud de sabios, es un gusto al fin conocerlo.

No supe si agradecerle o tomar la mano que me ofrecía.

Fingimos ser desconocidos toda la noche.

**-20-**

Aquel reencuentro fue desconcertante, yo había cambiado también físicamente, pero seguía llevando el mismo nombre y apellido, no había posibilidades de que me confundiera con otro ¿Cuántos Godric Gryffindor puede haber en el mundo al mismo tiempo?

Por respeto a mi anfitriona y su amiga me abstuve de comentar cualquier cosa a Slytherin y lo traté como un completo desconocido.

En el transcurrir de la velada Rowena nos develó la razón por la cual nos había convocado, había tenido un sueño sobre un proyecto en el cual quería que nosotros ayudáramos.

Las piezas de lo que sería Hogwarts fueron encajando.

**-21-**

En la noche, solo en mi cuarto, me encontré después de mucho tiempo, pensando únicamente en Slytherin.

Toda la velada estuvimos haciendo planes entre los cuatro, hablando de proyectos e ideas que nos unían… tenía mucho que pensar y porque preocuparme, pero a mi mente solamente venía la mirada vacía de Salazar, su trato lejano ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Era el mismo Slytherin que había conocido? Hay cosas que ni al día de hoy he podido responder, pero la segunda pregunta tiene respuesta negativa; Aquel mago no era mi amigo de la infancia, era una persona nueva e igualmente intrigante.

**-22-**

Como quien vive un extraño _dejà vu_, me vi atrapado en la conocida actividad de observar a Salazar; Sus manías, su forma de organizarse al trabajar, de hablar lo estrictamente necesario como midiendo a las personas a su alrededor. Él y Rowena parecían conocerse y llevarse bien. Con Helga marcaba educada distancia y a mí… me ignoraba.

Un día conseguí que nos quedáramos a solas y lo enfrenté.

—¡Salazar! Terminaste con mi paciencia. Dime porqué actúas como si no nos conociéramos. Explícate o...

Su respuesta fue esa misma frase que siempre me repitió y luego silencio.

Mi Salazar seguía allí.

**-23-**

Rowena era maravillosa para aportar ideas innovadoras, Salazar para organizarlas, Helga para persistir hasta obtener el resultado y yo, como fuego de hojarasca, era quien tomaba las ideas y empezaba a llevarlas a la práctica. Enseguida se notó la gran división; Ravenclaw y Slytherin eran los intelectuales, y Helga y yo los hacedores, preocupándonos por trasladar a la materia lo que ellos hilaban en la mente.

Fueron meses muy intensos, de debates y maquetas, de realidades e imposibles, pero más que nada: fueron meses de sueños. Nos unían ideales fuertes y nuevamente pude apreciar la forma de pensar de Salazar.

**-24-**

Más que el cambio físico, Salazar había sufrido un enorme cambio en su forma de pensar. Algunas de sus ideas eran más drásticas, pero siempre tenía mucho tacto al decir las cosas; las iba soltando sutilmente en las conversaciones para que fueran reptando hacía la mente de cada uno de nosotros.

Entre nosotros dos, como contraparte a la antigua comprensión que antes nos unió, comenzó a surgir una extraña enemistad y eso me exasperaba.

Salazar, con sus silencios, con sus respuestas medidas y sus frías miradas se había convertido en alguien exasperante.

¿Era incapaz de decir las cosas de frente?

**-25-**

—¿Qué tiene de malo un lugar con montañas para el colegio?

—No tiene absolutamente nada malo.

—¡¿Entonces, por qué hiciste que Helga desistiera de proponer aquel valle?!

—Godric, por favor, deja de darme méritos que no merezco. Helga se dio cuenta por sí misma que las montañas eran una mala elección, ¿quieres que la mitad de los alumnos muera de frío en invierno, cayendo por algún precipicio o que exista la posibilidad de derrumbe?

—¿Por qué, en vez de hacernos descartar todas las opciones, propones algo, Salazar?

—Todo a su tiempo, mi impulsivo amigo. Aprende el arte de la paciencia.

**-26-**

En ocasiones era su amigo, en otras apenas si me soportaba, vivía en el limbo de lo incomprensible al tratar con él. Especialmente cuando quedábamos a solas…parecía que intentaba volverme loco. Yo necesitaba hacer, necesitaba comenzar con la construcción del colegio no importaba donde; si había montañas se treparían, si había falta de agua se conjuraría, yo solamente deseaba empezar. Pero Salazar aplazaba todo, como si guardara el secreto del lugar perfecto.

Cuando Rowena vino a decirnos que había tenido otro sueño y Slytherin dejó escapar una complacida sonrisa, guardé silencio, no me importaba cómo fuera o porqué, teníamos sitio.

**-27-**

Algo dentro de mí, aún años después, sigue pensando que el lugar de Hogwarts no fue designado por la mano del destino sino por la mano de Slytherin colándose en los sueños de Rowena. Es que Salazar siempre mostró una extraña preferencia por no exigir las cosas directamente, como si… no sabría describirlo, es como una necesidad suya de mantener las cosas bajo control, pero sin plantárseles de frente. Necesita manejar las situaciones como hilos de una marioneta y es muy hábil con ello.

Normalmente, uno no nota los hilos hasta que es ya demasiado tarde, hasta que está atrapado.

**-28-**

Cuando comenzamos la construcción de Hogwarts, sin aún decidirnos sobre cómo llamar al colegio, también hubo pleitos. Para qué negarlo: Eran el pan de todos los días. Salazar me exasperaba como nadie lo había logrado, parecía haber encontrado algún extraño y morboso placer en molestarme con su indiferencia.

Me hablaba apenas lo suficiente, se retiraba siempre temprano, jamás un comentario dirigido únicamente a mí. Yo también intenté ignorarlo, pero no podía.

Y siempre que Helga preguntaba qué pasaba era el único momento en que Slytherin y yo coincidíamos en responder lo mismo:

—No pasa nada Helga, ¿qué podría estar pasando?

**-29-**

Con la llegada del verano los días comenzaron a hacerse largos y pude empezar a alejarme, saliendo al exterior, cuando me cansaba de lidiar con Salazar.

Sin darme cuenta la mayoría de mis decisiones comenzaron a basarse en decir lo contrario a lo que Slytherin decía, lo hacía para exasperarlo de alguna forma, pero no funcionaba, él se mantenía siempre lejano.

Un día paseando, la verdad me golpeó como un primer brote de magia a un niño. Salazar me había estado manipulando a mí también, me había estado llevando a decidir cosas… sólo por oposición a lo que él decía.

**-30-**

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había estado pasando, tomé conciencia de dos verdades importantes de mi vida; lo primero fue que tomé conciencia de mi ingenuidad, nunca hasta ese momento me había sentido tan…marioneta de alguien. Y lo segundo, noté que estaba buscando a Salazar por todas partes, dispuesto a matarlo apenas diera con él.

Me crucé con Hufflepuff en mitad de los pasillos en construcción mientras ponía unos hechizos y la ignoré. Ravenclaw trató de darme alcance pasillos después, pero sin darle explicaciones me alejé de ella.

Iba a matarlo, realmente no podía creer lo que….

—¡Slytherin!

**-31- **

**-DRABBLE DE DOSCIENTAS PALABRAS-**

Recuerdo el día como si fuera ayer. Lo encontré revisando unos mapas, sentado en el cuarto que estábamos usando como centro de planeación. Al verme tan furioso ni siquiera se puso de pie, que no me mirara solamente me hizo frustrar más.

Algo de sol entraba por las ventanas y luz natural iluminaba el cuarto, luz que no era necesaria, porque yo estaba cegado por mi enojo.

—¡Slytherin… tú! —Hubo algo extraño, yo esperaba poder decirle algo, pero cuando me acerqué y lo tomé por la túnica, levantándolo de la silla y hablándole a extremadamente poca distancia de su rostro, él no se mostró sorprendido.

Lo hubiera golpeado de frustración, pero hizo lo único que no me esperaba; sonrió, esa sonrisa de _"todo esto está planeado y yo te manejo"_ y mi furia se trasformó en odio.

—No vale la pena…—dije forzándome a respirar para soltarlo. Salazar me miró sin decir todavía palabras y yo repetí las mías—**.** No vales la pena… —Para luego darle la espalda y retirarme, lo acepto, todavía fuera de mis cabales.

Estoy seguro de que cuando cerré la puerta, él había regresado su atención a sus mapas como si yo nunca hubiera entrado.

**-32-**

Me aparecí por alguna parte alejada y no recuerdo qué hice hasta llegada la noche. Creo que fue mi primer choque con algunas cosas desconocidas de mí mismo; lo que no hay forma de enfrentar me enferma, pero a la vez me obsesiona. Estaba obsesionado con la atención de Slytherin y por eso mismo reaccioné de una forma tan… ¿enérgica?

Traté de racionalizar las cosas; evoqué todos los recuerdos que tenía de mi amigo y me fui dando cuenta de demasiadas cosas, yo creía entenderlo, pero no lo hacía**.** ¿Cómo entender a Slytherin si no me entendía a mí mismo?

**-33-**

_Amarillo, azul, rojo y verde_. Slytherin siempre fue el diferente; tres colores primarios y uno que desentona. El verde se hace con azul y amarillo, quizás, solo quizás, quien estuviera fuera de lugar fuera el rojo y no el verde que unifica a los otros dos.

Con los días fui viendo no solamente lo inmaduro de mi enojo, sino lo infantil de las acciones de Salazar… él parecía tomarse todo seriamente, pero tenía un sentido del humor extraño, era frustrante tardar de entenderlo. Volví a dedicarme a observarlo.

Una época de lluvias paralizó todo, Rowena y Helga hicieron un viaje.

**-34-**

Hogwarts ya tenía forma. Era un reluciente castillo con imponentes torres, misteriosos pasillos, cocinas encantadas, escaleras caprichosas y oscuras mazmorras.

Y en aquel momento, los únicos dos magos dentro del castillo éramos Salazar y yo.

Era imposible no pensar en él, no toparse con él en alguna parte o en la mente. No creo que alguien entienda bien esto; Salazar era la única constante en mi vida desde que era un niño, era como un acertijo que al no poder develarlo es repetido una y otra y otra vez con el fin de gravarlo en la memoria, desmenuzarlo hasta comprenderlo.

**-35-**

Hay cosas que no quisiera contar por ser bastante embarazosas, no creo que sea necesario dar detalles de porqué, cómo o cuándo… aunque entiendo que para seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos sea necesario. Lo cierto es que Slytherin me exasperaba, jugaba conmigo como lo haría un gato con un ratón y eso sacaba el peor genio de mi persona.

Con Slytherin jamás tuve que contener cosas; él era mi amigo y mi enemigo más intimo. Posiblemente me conoce mejor que yo mismo, cuando no estuvieron Helga y Rowena volvimos, sin explicación aparente, al viejo hábito de platicar largas horas.

**-36-**

—"El valor de nuestras elecciones". Lindo concepto, Godric**.** ¿Dónde dejas al destino en él? ¿Piensas que cualquier mago es capaz de elegir por sí mismo? ¿A dónde nos llevaría eso? ¿Qué diferencias son las que te hacen preferir esa concepción libre albedrísta?

Recuperamos el viejo arte de charlar ligero sin enfrentamientos, recargados en alguna ventana aprovechando del hermoso paisaje que le habíamos brindado a Hogwarts.

—¿A dónde nos llevaría el que todo esté preescrito?—pregunté de regreso.

—Nos llevaría a donde debe llevarnos.

—Ahí tienes la diferencia, el decidir por nosotros mismos nos llevará a donde queramos que nos lleve.

**-37-**

Todos los temas de Hogwarts fueron, tácitamente, dejados fuera de las conversaciones. Sin Helga y Rowena no quisimos siquiera hablar de ellos, en parte por respeto a las damas, en parte porque después de tanto tiempo dedicando energías únicamente al colegio venía bien dispersarse.

—Sería bueno salir hoy.

—Aún está húmedo del rocío.

—Sino está húmedo por el rocío hay poca luz, si hay mucha luz el sol está muy fuerte ¿Por qué no quiere salir, Salazar? —Mi pregunta lo hizo girarse para enfrentarme, sin pretensiones, sin buscar dejarme en ridículo.

—¿Acaso me estás esperando a mí para salir, Gryffindor?

**-38-**

A Slytherin nunca le gustó salir, su única salida consistía en ir a buscar plantas o cosas parecidas. A mí me gustaba perderme en el bosque cercano, investigando qué criaturas lo habitaban o sólo estar afuera.

Un día en que no lo había ido a buscar, él fue a mi territorio. Tapándome el sol de media mañana que me daba al rostro.

—Eres realmente como un león, Godric, te quedarías todo el día tirado boca arriba sobre la hierba.

Me cubrí un poco los ojos para verlo a contra luz.

—Salazar Slytherin en el exterior, ¿a qué debo tremendo honor?

**-39-**

Los problemas entre Slytherin y yo surgían cuando había que tomar decisiones, el resto del tiempo podíamos convivir en una genuinamente amistosa enemistad.

Aquel día en los terrenos, él se dignó a descender al nivel de los otros mortales y se sentó en la hierba conmigo simplemente a platicar.

Fue agradable constatar lo que siempre imaginé: Mi amigo era un ser nocturno, su cabello largo, negro intenso como una noche sin estrellas ni luna, la palidez de su piel a la cual ya me había acostumbrado. El sol lo favorecía, resaltando algunos de sus misterios cuando lo observaba sin hablar.

**-40-**

Si usted, quien quiera que haya encontrado estos recuerdos y pensamientos que fui guardando, no ha notado mi extraña fijación con Salazar, es porque no lo ha querido notar. Aunque es comprensible, en su momento me negué a aceptar que la mayoría de mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a mi amigo y compañero de armas.

Me negué a ver que esa fijación no era algo nuevo, sino que parecía haber estado siempre allí, latente, esperando, despertando cuando lo tenía cerca para tratar de averiguar cosas nuevas o cuando lo tenía lejos; tratando de descifrar esas entrelineas tan características de su persona.

**-41-**

Sin darme cuenta Slytherin había tomado papeles importantes en mi vida; era mi amigo y mi enemigo, era el primero y al último al que le contaría un secreto, mi última opción y a la vez todas mis elecciones. El tiempo nos fue apegando y separando más; ahora, viendo todo en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que Slytherin hizo lo que nunca nadie consiguió: Que yo circunscribiera mi mundo a un solo individuo. Pasaba el día con él y las noches, cuando no salíamos juntos a caminar, las pasaba tratando de comprender el porqué de mi fijación con su persona.

**-42-**

Helga Hufflepuff regresó de su viaje y comencé a pasar tiempo con ella, alejándome un poco de Slytherin.

—Godric, pareciera que estás en otro mundo**.** —Ella sí compartía mi gusto por salir a caminar por los terrenos; con el sol de la mañana reflejándose en su cabello rubio como el oro. Helga tenía unos hermosos ojos que decían todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Me sentía cómodo con ella, pero creo que el _"la única forma de atrapar un gato es por su curiosidad"_ también sería aplicable a los leones—**.** ¿Qué piensas?

Porque yo…. seguía pensando en Salazar.

**-43-**

Considerando que había conocido a Slytherin a los seis años, él llevaba siendo la obsesión de mi vida por más de veintitrés años. Llevaba más tiempo pensando en Salazar que en cualquier cosa, yo había vivido toda una vida pensando en Hogwarts y él, innegablemente, estaba completamente ligado a ese proyecto.

Ahora comienza el punto de mi historia en la cual debo comenzar a tratar—solamente tratar porque no creo realmente poder— explicar cómo siguió evolucionando nuestra relación. La sola construcción del castillo para Hogwarts nos tomó siete años, siete años conviviendo con alguien que te obsesiona es mucho tiempo.

**-44-**

Slytherin parecía completamente ajeno a todas las cosas que giraban alrededor de nosotros. Ignoraba mi comportamiento, se alejaba y acercaba según ciclos que yo no comprendía, pero que esperaba ansiosamente. Como el hombre del campo que espera las lluvias para el comienzo de la época de prosperidad, así yo esperaba los momentos en los que Salazar se mostraba cercano y accesible.

Durante este tiempo no me quedé continuamente en Hogwarts, necesitaba mis viajes, recorriendo diferentes lugares del mundo y…bueno, al volver siempre estaba Slytherin, con su misteriosa calma, su mirada profunda y a la vez ausente. Era volver al hogar.

**-45-**

—Si quiere hacer culto a la imprudencia, Gryffindor, ten al menos la decencia de no preocupar a los demás.

No era la primera vez que Slytherin me miraba con reproche, pero sí que Rowena y Helga lo secundaban, Hufflepuff llorando.

Esa vez, en uno de mis viajes... No recuerdo bien qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, sólo sé que había aceptado ayudar a una pequeña comunidad con unos dragones muy agresivos. Después, recuerdo despertar en Hogwarts con Salazar haciéndome tragar pociones realmente asquerosas, Helga agradeciendo porque hubiera recuperado la conciencia y Rowena diciendo que yo tenía conciencia que recuperar.

**-46-**

No quiero hablar en estos recuerdos de las discusiones que tuvimos Salazar y yo sobre la aceptación de los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts. Ya la historia ha hablado suficiente de ello, me han puesto como el bueno y a Slytherin como el malo, me dejaron como el héroe que aseguró el futuro para todos y a Slytherin como quien trató de frustrar el avance de los tiempos.

Pero lo cierto es que Hogwarts es lo que es gracias al aporte de Salazar, él trabajó como todos.

Hogwarts, en lo bueno y en lo malo, es obra de cuatro fundadores.

**-47-**

Creo que por lo que he ido contando, ya he desterrado esa idea de que sabíamos exactamente lo que hacíamos al crear Hogwarts. Rowena, Helga, Salazar y yo no éramos los grandes iluminados de nuestra época. Sí, éramos magos influyentes. Sí, teníamos nuestras ideas y estábamos dispuestos a llevarlas a la realidad. Pero distábamos muchísimo de ser lo que muchos libros pintan.

Las cualidades para nuestras casas fueron elegidas bastante relajadamente.

Helga dijo que quería cultivar la perseverancia, Rowena la sed de conocimiento. Salazar propuso que yo me quedara con el valor, sólo para recordarme el incidente de los dragones.

**-48-**

La casa de Slytherin, la casa de los astutos, ambiciosos y también la casa más misteriosa y elitista de todas. Una vez, justo cuado él estaba por levantare de la mesa, le dije que exigía tanto de su propia casa, que solamente él sería un miembro digno. Al pasar junto a mi me sonrió indulgentemente, palmeándome la cabeza, como si fuera un crío y lo hubiera adulado sin saberlo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Salazar Slytherin siempre fue un misterio para mí. Algunas veces, tan distante como los glaciares, otras tan cercano como el amigo de toda la vida que era.

**-49-**

Supongo que ya es tiempo de comenzar a aclarar algunos pormenores bastantes importantes de nuestra relación. No soy bueno explicando lo que no entiendo, y la verdad es que lo que siempre sentí por Slytherin escapa de mi comprensión. Por eso, hasta ahora, no he tratado de explicarme, sólo he narrando hechos, escenas, situaciones; Esperando que usted, quien quiera que vea estos recuerdos, saque sus propias conclusiones.

Pero me estoy cansando de dar vueltas como perinola. Salazar lo provocaba todo en mí; desconfianza e intimidad, enemistad y cariño. Tan ambivalente como era, me atraía como la llama a la polilla.

**-50-**

Me falta elocuencia, carezco de esa facilidad para encontrar las palabras justas y decirlas sin dejarme censurar por el pudor.

Aquella vez en el bosque, Salazar tenía razón, él me dijo que mi impulsividad causaba desastres, cuanta verdad.

Que videncia tuvo al decirme que eso sería lo que me llevaría a la tumba y que, para su desgracia, lo arrastraba en mi imprudencia. Ahora no puedo poner en palabras lo que siento, lo que pasó, lo que hice, pero mi decoro es una fachada, porque sólo me limito a no poner en palabras lo que por impulso puse en acciones.

**-51-**

**-DRABBLE DE DOSCIENTAS PALABRAS-**

Gotas de agua resbalaban desde el cielo y algún que otro rayo iluminaba todo esporádicamente. Una solitaria figura estaba sentada en las escaleras de Hogwarts; el cabello cobrizo totalmente mojado y la mirada castaña perdida en el bosque, los árboles en la distancia no eran más que una gran mancha negra azotada por la fuerza de la tormenta.

—Godric **—**llamó Salazar, saliendo del castillo. El mago sentado en las escaleras no volteó ante el llamado—. Circe santísima, Godric, ¿no puedes dejar de comportarte como un crío?

Gryffindor volteó para verlo, estaba furioso y dolido.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—¿Sobre qué?

Aquello fue lo que terminó de colmar el vaso para Gryffindor, podía soportar que Salazar no hubiera reaccionado como esperaba hacía unas horas (maldición, él no había esperado reacción. Ni siquiera había hecho lo que hizo concientemente), pero no iba a soportar que fingiera que nada había ocurrido.

Salazar repitió la pregunta y Gryffindor decidió que si iba a encomendarse a la imprudencia, lo haría por completo. Se puso de pie, acercándose a Slytherin.

Salazar no retrocedió y Gryffindor lo encaró.

—Sobre esto —dijo antes de, como antes había hecho, besarlo en los labios para mantenerlo callarlo.

**-52-**

Si Godric esperaba despertar alguna reacción en Salazar, como un caballero andante en una durmiente doncella, estaba equivocado. Slytherin no rechazó el beso, pero sólo lo soportó.

Gryffindor se alejó con un gemido de frustración, una maldición en la lengua, un cosquilleo en los labios y en el corazón. Slytherin lo observó calmado, como tratando de obtener respuestas en su mirada, Godric tragó saliva.

—Por lo visto no necesito volver a preguntar —dijo Salazar liberándose del abrazo de Gryffindor—**. **No puedes dejar de comportarte como crío.

Sin más, entró en el castillo, dejando a Gryffindor deprimido como el clima.

**-53-**

En fin… Salazar me había desconcertado por completo con su comportamiento, está bien, está bien. Vosotros sabéis que fui yo quien lo besó sin previo aviso, a mi amigo de toda la vida y sin realmente planteármelo. Pero me desconcertaba su comportamiento. ¿Que no debería decir algo? ¿Maldecirme? ¿Corresponderme? ¿ALGO?

Era esa indiferencia de Slytherin lo que más me alteraba. Sin poder evitarlo, caí en depresión. Increíblemente yo había estado preparado para pelear con él, para pelear por su amistad si comenzaba a odiarme, pero no estaba preparado para que todo siguiera igual, como si nada hubiera pasado. Era inconcebible.

**-54-**

Helga y Rowena parecían no enteradas de nada. Salazar actuaba con total normalidad, me hablaba como siempre… incluso nuestros pleitos siguieron, pero yo no los encontraba interesantes. Solo quería saber por qué**.** ¿Por qué no le había importado? ¿Tan indiferente le era al mundo? ¿Tan indiferente era a mí, cuando él parecía removerme hasta los cimientos con mirarme?

Tampoco sabía que es lo que quería de él, supongo que viendo ahora las cosas en retrospectiva sí me estaba comportando como un niño que es ignorado. Pero mi fascinación por Salazar iba mucho más allá de un mero capricho, mucho más.

**-55-**

Lo quería, lo quería de cualquier manera, como enemigo, como amigo y, en aquel entonces, comencé a darme cuenta de la verdad subyacente en todo: Lo quería como amante. Sólo ese afecto permite la confianza ciega y la desconfianza a la vez, el abandono. Sólo esa clase de cariño construye obsesiones que evitan en sueño y luego teje increíbles quimeras de nunca acabar por las noches.

Buscando comprenderme, comencé a buscar explicaciones en mis recuerdos. Y me di cuenta que si alguien siempre estuvo allí; en los buenos y en los malos tiempos, presencia incondicional, siempre fue Salazar. Mi Salazar.

**-56-**

Pero ¿qué podía hacer este humilde servidor? Salazar sólo se comportaba con normalidad, su mente estaba distante, lo preocupaban otras cosas… yo no entraba en sus planes.

Me decidí arreglar las cosas con él. Había perdido la noción del tiempo junto con el apetito y el buen hábito de dormir. Estuve tocando a su puerta durante un rato largo, pero nadie salió a atenderme… Slytherin no estaba en su cuarto.

Me preocupé. Nadie cuerdo debería estar fuera de su alcoba a las tres de la mañana, con el invierno en todo su apogeo entrando por las hendiduras; cruel y solitario.

**-57-**

Hogwarts seguía materializándose, nada detenía su avance. Enviamos las lechuzas a los magos que, según nuestros criterios, serían buenas adquisiciones para el plantel de profesores. Habíamos mantenido la planificación, construcción y temática de Hogwarts en secreto por casi una década. Comenzábamos a sacarlo a la luz…

Dejé a Rowena y a Helga las relaciones exteriores. Salazar prefería supervisar sin una gran participación. Caí en la cuenta de que Slytherin evitaba aún más que antes el trato con las personas. Durante los años que llevó la construcción del colegio, él se había abstraído del mundo al punto de no abandonar Hogwarts.

**-58-**

Algo hizo que comenzara a verlo con nuevos ojos, Salazar era para mí como un interminable rompecabezas, lo iba comprendiendo por partes. Entendiendo muy lentamente.

—Salazar ¿no te sientes solo algunas veces? —pregunté un día en que lo acompañaba mientras buscaba plantas para una nueva poción que estaba intentando.

—¿Proyectas tu padecer en mí, mi buen amigo?

Ahora pienso, que no hay peor soledad que la se vive rodeado de personas. Pero en ese entonces, yo no había experimentado ese sentimiento, siempre había tenido a alguien conmigo.

—Nunca he estado completamente solo, siempre te he tenido a ti, querido Salazar.

**-59-**

He evitado por todos los medios hablar de mis aventuras en estos recuerdos, sólo lo he hecho cuando fue necesario para dar continuidad a mi historia. Pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Hogwarts con los otros fundadores, yo nunca pude renunciar a mi deseo de viajar, de explorar el mundo aún a riesgo constante de mi vida.

Mucho de lo que hice fue sobreexagerado por la historia, pero aún así… Mi amigo siempre, desde su diferente y reservada forma de ver la vida, me censuraba por los riesgos que tomaba.

**-60-**

—Nunca creí que tuviera que pedirte esto, mi estimado Godric —me dijo una vez Rowena—. Pero necesito que hable con Salazar, hay cosas que se nos están escapando de las manos. Los astros ya nos han dicho cuándo será la fecha más propicia para abrir las puertas del colegio, pero todavía hay mucho que discutir y él… Creo que eres él único que puede convencerlo de cambiar de opinión.

Como conocía a Salazar, sabía que no habría forma de hacerlo aceptar a hijos de muggles entre los alumnos. Me indignaba que fuera así, pero conociendo su historia… lo comprendía.

**-61-**

Dije que no hablaría sobre lo que llevó a la total ruptura de mi amistad con Salazar, pero debo hablar de lo que nos hizo cambiar esa amistad. En tantos años de convivencia nunca habían surgido tantas diferencias entre nosotros, por un lado estaba Hogwarts, con su personalidad ya desarrollada, que clamaba por abrir las puertas para llenarse de niños.

Y por otro lado estaba Salazar y la presión que ejercía para restringir la selección de los alumnos, para dejar a unos dentro y a otros afuera. Yo entendía sus motivaciones, pero por quererlo no significaba que fuera a obedecerlo.

**-62-**

De verdad… no quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó en aquella época con respecto a la aceptación de los alumnos. Se dijeron cosas que aún resiento, Salazar puso a prueba mi amistad y yo la suya.

Pero lo más significativo, fue una charla que tuvimos totalmente ajena al tema de Hogwarts. Ante su total desinterés, yo había dejado de lado la idea de buscar algo más que amistad con él, pero aún así tenía que preguntar.

—Salazar, podrías responderme con sinceridad ¿por qué no me dijiste nada cuando… te besé? —pregunté un día, aún contra mi propia vergüenza.

Necesitaba saber.

**-63-**

Después de preguntar tuve que atenerme a las consecuencias.

—¿No puedes dejarlo por la paz, Gryffindor?

—Quiero saber, _Slytherin._

—Está bien. —Me sorprendió que fuera a responderme—. ¿Sabes que es lo que más odio de tu impulsividad? Que intentas arrastrarme a ella, pero me malentiendes, Gryffindor. No soy como tú, ya te he permitido demasiado, no voy a consentir que intentes tratarme como una posesión. No te pertenezco, no soy tuyo, no eres mío y nunca, escucha bien porque no lo repetiré; nunca debes tomarte las cosas a la ligera así.

—Pero yo…

—Y no preguntes más. Sólo olvídalo.

**-64-**

—Rowena dice que está cansada de verte deambulando deprimido por los pasillos, Godric —me dijo Helga un día. Yo tenía tan escasos ánimos que ni siquiera giré para verla cuando me habló.

—¿Y por qué no viene a decírmelo ella misma?

—Porque está discutiendo con Slytherin sobre más o menos lo mismo en este mismo momento.

—Salazar no anda deprimido…

—Salazar ha estado sin dormir bien y sin aparecer excepto para discutir contigo desde que tuvieron su _incidente secreto bajo la lluvia_, Godric. Hablo seriamente cuando te digo que si vas a observar a alguien, deberías prestar más atención, cariño.

**-65-**

"—_Nosotros sólo somos amigos, si te sigues sintiendo solo ve a buscar a uno de tus amantes, Godric."_

"—_Siempre te comportas como un crío, te encaprichas con las cosas y luego pierdes interés."_

"—_Te falta ambición, Gryffindor. Te dejas guiar por tu impulsividad, pero no tienes idea de que querer o buscar."_

"—_Contigo pedirte que entiendas algunas cosas es como pedirle a un ciego que abra los ojos."_

¿Realmente Salazar me había estado diciendo aquello y yo no había captado el mensaje? Como Salazar era la constante de mi vida, yo lo era de la suya.

**-66-**

Golpeé la puerta de las habitaciones de Salazar y nadie respondió. Volví a hacerlo y la puerta cedió abriéndose sola.

Entré preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto al hacerlo. Salazar era tan ordenado que no quise mirar nada por temor a desordenarlo con solo la mirada; la chimenea estaba encendida. Me pregunté realmente qué estaba haciendo allí. ¿Qué era lo que yo realmente quería de Salazar? ¿Quería conservar su amistad o ya no me alcanzaba? Recordé el tacto de sus labios, las veces que lo había abrazado y cómo quería poder hacer eso habitualmente.

Su amistad no alcanzaba. Necesitaba más.

**-67-**

Ahora no soy más que un mago que ha vivido demasiado en poco tiempo. Por eso algunas cosas, que en su momento me pusieron la piel de gallina y me aceleraron el corazón al punto de hacerme sentir que tenía mil unicornios galopandome en el pecho, son narradas sin la pasión de antaño. Pero Salazar siempre tuvo la cualidad de mantenerme al filo.

Además de mi obsesión mental estaba la física, mi fijación con Salazar trascendía lo correcto y lo moral, yo lo necesitaba. Por eso había forzado un beso, por eso fui a esperarlo en su cuarto para hablarle.

**-68-**

Siento estar contando todo esto sin mi idealismo de la juventud, es que para mi… todo lo vivido durante esa época con Salazar acarrea el amargo trago de la melancolía y de alguna que otra lágrima. Pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo por circunscribirme momento a momento a lo que pasó en aquel tiempo, no quiero saltarme pasos en mi historia.

¿Qué me pasaba con Salazar? Yo lo amaba, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo con el convencimiento que da el poder ver las cosas en retrospectiva, cambiando los cristales empañados de la confusión por la dolorosamente nítida remembranza.

**-69-**

Salazar tardó tanto en regresar a sus habitaciones, que al hacerlo debió encontrarme dormido en uno de los sillones. Siempre he tenido el sueño ligero, así que desperté al sentir una frazada sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Salazar?—pregunté abriendo mis ojos, encontrándome con su figura recortada a contra luz con el fuego de la chimenea, sentía que sólo con estirar mi mano podría tomarme de su ropa y atraerlo para que cayera sobre mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Godric?

No sabía si en sus ojos grises había reproche o curiosidad, tampoco me di el tiempo de averiguarlo. Lo arrastré al sillón conmigo.

**-70-**

**-DRABBLE DE DOSCIENTAS PALABRAS-**

Tengo demasiados recuerdos de esa noche, todos se entremezclan removiéndome los sentimientos. Recuerdo a Salazar sobre mí, sorprendido por mi reacción, sus labios a poca distancia de los míos, recuerdo verlo fijamente y decirle:

—No puedes obligarme a elegir entre el futuro de unos niños y el nuestro, Salazar. No voy a pelear contigo.

No sé que me llevó a comprender, a hablarle a Salazar obligándolo a verme directamente a los ojos, sólo recuerdo que me respondió en un susurro que me erizó la piel.

—Nosotros solo estamos destinados a pelear, Godric.

_¿Por qué era eso?_ Debí preguntarle mientras lo tenía tan cerca, pero en aquel entonces yo sólo pensaba en sentir más, no en deliberar. Todo estaba casi en penumbras y me fue extremadamente fácil llevar una mano a su nuca para acercarlo, reclamando nuevamente sus labios con gentileza, esperando que no me rechazara. Esa vez él sí me correspondió, sentirlo plegarse a lo que yo había iniciado fue tan gratificante como siempre lo había imaginado. Su cabello era suave entre mis dedos y nuestras bocas se entendían mucho mejor sin necesidad de palabras.

Di gracias a Merlín por ser impulsivo, pero di más porque Salazar se dejó arrastrar.

**-71-**

Me hubiera gustado explorar el cuerpo de Slytherin a conciencia, meter mis manos bajo su túnica y sentirlo cerca, su calor, su piel. Salazar siempre jugaba conmigo, tantas veces había sentido su mente lejana mientras platicábamos que necesitaba saber que él era tangible, que era posible tocarlo y traerlo a un mundo mucho más carnal y físico. Quería verlo quebrarse y abandonar la indiferencia.

Pero Salazar no estuvo dispuesto a cederme nada, al final fui yo quien terminó rompiéndose esa noche. Me preguntó _¿Qué quieres de mi, Godric? _Al oído mientras eran sus manos las que me quitaban la ropa.

**-72-**

No tengo formas de explicar todo lo que cambió aquella noche, y la vez lo que siguió igual, porque fue como que todo lo tácito entre nosotros se hiciera real. Mi amistad con Salazar nunca fue algo normal, era tan oscilante como una hoja de otoño remontando brisas, nos retábamos entre nosotros a quebrarla, pero a la vez ambos nos respetábamos y necesitábamos.

Con los años, siento que fui el único que necesitó reafirmar físicamente la cuerda que nos unía. Creo que Salazar podría haber mantenido eternamente ese pacto que, sin haber sido puesto en palabras, nos convertía en compañeros.

**-73-**

Su cuerpo cálido junto al mío, sentía su mirada mientras me hacía el dormido. Lamento nunca haber podido poner en palabras la respuesta a su pregunta _¿Qué quieres de mí?_ Todo lo que seas capaz de darme. Todo lo que me permitas. Que me aceptes, que todo cambie y a la vez siga exactamente igual.

Describo a Salazar como quien más me confundía, pero él, aún con sus horriblemente contradictorios mensajes, era el más consecuente en todo. Yo nunca pude responder ninguna de sus preguntas, tampoco sabía qué preguntar. Sólo me limitaba a buscarlo, exigirle que reaccionara de alguna manera.

**-74-**

He escuchado historias que me han dejado francamente sorprendido, historias sobre la fuerte rivalidad que compartíamos Salazar y yo. Esas historias dividen todo en blanco y negro. Como se nota que las personas que las inventaron no conocieron a mi Salazar; de haberlo conocido habrían sabido que en esta vida nada puede ser blanco o negro, todos estamos atrapados en un grisáceo difuso.

Por eso los colores que Salazar eligió para sus alumnos fueron esos; quería que aprendieran que en esta vida no hay blancos ni negros, solo grises, pero que no perdieran de vista la esperanza durante el camino.

**-75-**

Se me hace casi imposible seguir contando mi historia. No quiero hablar de los enfrentamientos que tuvimos, fueron ciertos y repetidos, pero lo que desde el comienzo me unió a Salazar fue la magnifica capacidad que desarrollamos de mantener una ambivalencia entre nosotros. Podíamos discutir con exaltación una cosa, pero jamás circunscribíamos nuestra amistad a un solo ámbito.

¿Desconfianza? Yo sabía que nadie me odiaba más que Salazar por querer admitir hijos de muggles en Hogwarts ¿Pero temerle a la persona que, aún odiándome por momentos, era capaz de profesarme la lealtad más envidiable y reciproca de todas? Eso jamás.

**-76-**

Hay muchas cosas que descubrí al compartir vida con él, aprendí que uno puede amar y necesitar algo que no comprende, que la lealtad no necesita justificación para nacer, pero sí para romperse…

Extraño las tardes que pasábamos platicando sobre las curiosidades del mundo, extraño su eterna calma, su avidez de conocimiento y valoración de sus propios ideales. Salazar fue un gran mago, uno de los más grandes que existieron y nunca será igualado; nunca traicionó sus ideales. No lamento que fuera así, yo también fui fiel a mis ideales por sobre mi corazón.

No lamento nada en mi vida.

**-77-**

Creí que podría contar mejor mi historia, pero no se puede poner en palabras lo que mayormente se construyó con silencios. Me enfrento a la realidad de que nadie puede revivir lo que ya ha pasado. Yo solo quiero hacer perdurar algo; algo de Salazar y mío, algo exclusivamente nuestro. En Hogwarts quedarán nuestros ideales enfrentados ¿Pero todo lo demás? ¿Las horas junto a la chimenea, los paseos nocturnos, los besos robados y las palabras meramente cariñosas donde quedarán?

Cuando los años y la tierra de una tumba sepulten el glorioso pasado ¿A dónde irán los sentimientos que estuvieron vivos?

**-78-**

—Tu voto decidirá la cuestión, Godric.

Salazar podría haberme pedido que comprendiera, podría haber llamado a la memoria, pero no hizo nada de eso, se limitó a permanecer digno, mientras con Rowena y Hufflepuff le quitábamos el poder de decisión, usando la fuerza de la mayoría, sobre lo que había sido el proyecto de su vida.

—Desde el mismo momento en que Hogwarts abra las puertas, dejará de ser nuestro, amigos míos. Será de cada mago que lo pise deseoso de aprender, lleno de ilusiones. Se mirará al futuro del mundo mágico, no al pasado, aceptándose a quien tenga potencial.

**-79-**

Mucho antes de que despuntara el alba yo buscaba a Salazar por los pasillos, tratando de encontrarlo para que no se marchara como había prometido, convencerlo de que _¡Eran niños, por Merlín!_

Él esperaba por mí en la puerta principal:

—¿Quieres que me quede?— preguntó sin mirarme— ¿Cambiaras tu decisión?— Hubiera preferido que me gritara, no fui capaz de responder nada, me di cuenta de que cuan profundamente lo había traicionado— No vacilaste al elegir la opción equivocada, Godric ¿Por qué debería quedarme? No creas que estoy abandonando Hogwarts, mi sueño sigue en pie, únicamente estoy deshaciendo mi amistad contigo.

**-80-**

Quisiera poder explicar lo que siguió a la partida de Slytherin; como es que Rowena, habiendo tenido una plática menos civilizada con él, puso Hogwarts de cabeza buscando lo que Salazar había llamado "_su legado". _Quisiera recordar los intentos de Helga por animarme, la llegada de algunos de los profesores y la sensación de expectativa en el ambiente.

Pero no recuerdo nada de eso, todo es horriblemente borroso, como si sin Salazar alguien hubiera comenzado a habitar mi cuerpo y yo no fuera más que un mero espectador de lo que sucedía, sin participar, sin opinar…incluso sin mirar o escuchar.

**-81-**

Salazar dejó mucho atrás, sus habitaciones estaban prácticamente como cuando él las usaba. Sus libros en las estanterías, pergaminos con notas en los cajones de su escritorio, tinteros a medio usar perfectamente cerrados, muebles que trajo de su antiguo hogar. Su capacidad para dejar el pasado atrás era impresionante, yo no podía. Si me recostaba en su cama casi podía imaginar que él entraba por la puerta.

"—_No sé para qué tienes habitaciones, Godric, si te has adueñado de mi cama."_

—Salazar…— Él se había desprendido de todo, de la misma forma en que las serpientes dejan la piel.

**-82-**

¿Ir por él? Claro que desee poder hacerlo, pero yo no era una doncella abandonada con el corazón destrozado, yo estaba enfadado con Salazar. De enfrentarlo habría corrido sangre, yo era consciente de mi fuerte temperamento y sin Salazar cerca— Salazar que me sosegaba con su mera presencia, que me ponía pausa para que razonara, quien me comprendía en mudo silencio y me hacía recobrar la cordura aunque sea para no arrastrarlo al desastre— sin él yo me encontraba a la deriva con mis emociones por primera vez en mi vida. No tenía rumbo.

Consagré mi alma a terminar Hogwarts.

**-83-**

—¿Vienes a decirme que hice lo correcto con mi decisión, Helga?

—No, Godric. Eso lo tienes bien en claro, lo veo en tus ojos, en la forma en la cual sigues trabajando a pesar de desear ir a buscarlo— Hufflepuff sonrió a Gryffindor con cariño. El invierno comenzaba a remitir, siguiendo un ciclo eterno como solo pueden serlo las estaciones—. Solo he venido a decirte que comprendo tu sentir.

La primavera se acercaba con paso seguro, era una dama que traería consigo el perfume de las flores en los campos y las risas de esperados pequeños hechiceros a Hogwarts.

**-84-**

"—_Salazar ¿dónde estabas?_

—_Estaba terminando pendientes. Hogwarts es un amante demandante, deberías saberlo tan bien como yo, Godric._

_Gryffindor se acercó tranquilo y decidido, invasivo del espacio personal al atrapar a Slytherin entre su cuerpo y la puerta, una sonrisa en los labios y diversión en la mirada. _

—_¿Qué clase de gustos tienes, Salazar?¿Es tan demandante como yo? _

_Slytherin terminó de desaparecer la distancia; Godric se dejó embriagar por su perfume, por el aura de su magia antes que por el calor de su piel. De sus labios sobre los suyos._

—_No, nadie podría superarte, mi querido Godric. Nadie."_

**-85-**

**-DRABLE DE DOSCIENTAS PALABRAS-**

Tengo que contar esto. Aunque el resultado de delimitar las sensaciones al universo de las palabras sea que todo pierda su brillo, pero tengo que contar lo que fue ver por primera vez alumnos en Hogwarts.

Vinieron alumnos y padres, muchos habían viajado desde lejos, cuando llegaron les pedimos a los profesores que los reunieran. Recuerdo que el _Salón Central_ se llenó de miradas curiosas y que fue…increíble. Como lamenté que Salazar no estuviera sentado a mi derecha, su silla estaba ocupada por Rowena y solo estábamos los tres en la mesa principal. Helga, a mi izquierda, miraba con ternura unos niños que se tomaban de la mano de su madre.

—Helga y yo lo hemos hablado, Godric—. Me dijo Rowena sin dejar de mirar encantada el brillo de curiosidad en el rostro de los niños más pequeños— Y ambas queremos cederte el honor de darles la bienvenida y explicarles la selección—. Entonces se giró y me observó, mostrándome en su mirada toda la emoción que, al igual que a mí, le embargaba el corazón.

Hufflepuff también me observaba de la misma manera. Me puse de pie como mis compañeras:

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la materialización de cuatro sueños…

**-86-**

Habíamos hechizado un sombrero para poder seleccionar a los estudiantes en lo que denominamos _Casas_. Y aunque lo discutimos muy brevemente, ni Rowena, ni Helga o yo propusimos hacer una selección diferente a la que habíamos planeado junto con Salazar.

No puedo describir el orgullo y la emoción que sentí al escuchar que el sombrero gritaba "_¡Gryffindor!"_ al ser puesto sobre la cabeza de algunos niños, creo que incluso llegué a sonrojarme. También me embargó la emoción con cada _"Slytherin"_ Aplaudía sinceramente, mientras niños pequeños buscaban en la mesa de directivos a quien se suponía debía representarlos. Buscaban sin encontrar.

**-87-**

Delegamos la dirección de la casa de Slytherin a un profesor. Helga había propuesto que yo mismo me hiciera cargo, pero era incapaz. Además, sé que no habría hecho un papel a la altura de lo que Salazar esperaba…

Tanto trabajo, tantos sueños… materializándose ante mis ojos, pero me sentía tan incompleto sin Salazar a mi lado. Durante un tiempo la emoción de ver los pasillos con vida —con chicos corriendo, animándose a hablarme con divertida reverencia, haciéndome preguntas, buscándome como guía— llenó el vacío. Pero yo veía a estos niños casi como hijos y añoraba la compañía de Slytherin.

**-88-**

Nada es capaz de detener el avance del tiempo, querer cambiar su esquivo y traicionero curso solo a fuerza de añoranza es tan imposible como desear detener el oleaje del océano usando una cucharilla de plata. Sin Salazar a mi lado, la vida seguía.

Yo había consumido mi juventud en viajes y la construcción de Hogwarts, el castillo se alzaba imponente, repleto de misterios y de recovecos para que el mismo fuera un viaje y una aventura.

Mis paseos por los terrenos, ahora llenos de estudiantes, se convirtieron en algo bullicioso. Salazar había empacado y llevado consigo nuestros silencios compartidos.

**-89-**

Fue por aquella época que comencé un nuevo aprendizaje. Nunca en mi vida, en mis viajes o en mi tiempo junto a los otros fundadores, había experimentado la sensación que dominaba mi corazón. Pero allí, rodeado de pasos de niños, de profesores, yo bebía por primera vez un sorbo del añejado vino de la soledad.

Rowena contrajo nupcias con uno de los profesores. Helga, tan maternal con todos los niños, se consagraba eternamente a sus cuidados. Y yo… no tenía rumbo, mi misión había sido construir Hogwarts, nunca había pensado en qué hacer al finalizarlo.

Envidié la ambición de Salazar.

**-90-**

Comencé a aceptar lo evidente; sin Salazar yo no tenía un lugar en Hogwarts. Permanecer en un sólo sitio me consumía lentamente, necesitaba algo a que dedicarme. No tenía la facilidad de Rowena para enseñar, tampoco la calidez del trato de Helga. Mantener Hogwarts era un trabajo agotador, pero carente del desafío que me servía de motivación, me encontraba tan fuera de lugar como lo habría estado Salazar.

Rescaté del fondo de mi mente ese pensamiento que me decía que debía ir a buscarlo, pero sin darme cuenta habían pasado años completos y él se había construido una nueva vida.

**-91-**

Atrapado entre quimeras de ilusiones rotas empaqué sólo mis recuerdos y volví a exiliarme en busca de un destino.

—¿A dónde nos llevará el que todo esté preescrito?— pregunté a la nada de mis memorias, casi pudiendo escuchar la respuesta dicha por Salazar décadas atrás: _"—Nos llevará a donde debe llevarnos"_

Pero yo ya no estaba tan seguro de que nuestras elecciones fueran las piedras del sendero elegido, no al menos cuando cualquier puerto parecía igual al otro y el cielo y el suelo daban igual. Pasaron años. Y comencé a desear únicamente un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

**-92-**

Hay tanto que no puedo contar, que no debo narrar y que simplemente deseo callar, pero supongo que le debo algo de lealtad a mi historia, cuando menos la suficiente como para darle claridad y verdad. Me enteré de que Salazar tenía su propia familia y vivía en la casa de su infancia alejado de la vida pública.

Viajé mucho, visité la tumba del druida que había sido nuestro maestro en la infancia, y me di cuenta de que cuando se comienza a visitar a los muertos es porque la vida ha perdido su incentivo. Busqué nuevos horizontes en Asía.

**-93-**

Mi autoexilio duró tanto como mí desmejorada salud me lo permitió. En cualquier lugar al cual llegaba mi nombre me precedía, así como la historia de Hogwarts y con ella el eterno recuerdo de Salazar.

Hay tanto más que puedo contar sobre mis viajes, pero eso ya lo he hecho y ahora tengo el tiempo contado, mi única intención con este montón de recuerdos agolpados sin coerción ni sentido es, quizás, una efímera y última lealtad hacía quien fue mi mejor compañero. El mago y amigo que, en todo momento, ha tenido el dominio de mi mente, corazón y alma.

**-94-**

Retorné a Hogwarts, retorné con el doloroso pensamiento de que la razón por la cual yo había llamado aquel lugar _hogar_ no habitaba más entre aquellas paredes. Retorné en vacaciones, el castillo estaba silencioso, había perdido la noción del tiempo y posiblemente delirara de fiebre, apenas logré llegar. No sabía si era verano o invierno, llovía y sentía el frío naciendo en mí.

Una mujer joven, que me recordó por un momento a Rowena, abrió las puertas para mí—Disculpe ¿quién…? ¿Señor Gryffindor?—. Otra vez me falla la memoria, porque todo se vuelve negro desde allí— ¡Madre! ¡Ven urgente!

**-95-**

"— _En serio, Godric, no puedo creer que el león te represente tan bien ¿Sabes que cuando están heridos o moribundos regresan a la manada a la cual pertenecieron aunque no haya lugar para ellos?_

—_Yo no estoy moribundo, Salazar._

—_Actualmente no, ¿pero tengo que recordarte el denigrante espectáculo que diste con tu llegada? Si vas a morir por causa de algo que ocurra en tus viajes, al menos ten la decencia de…de no morir por alguna imprudencia. _

—_Exageras. No voy a morir._

—_No mientras pueda evitarlo—. Fue la respuesta de Slytherin, mientras Godric volvía a rendirse al sueño."_

**-96-**

Al abrir los ojos seguía sintiéndome pesado y débil, estaba dentro del castillo, recostado en una cómoda cama.

—Bienvenido a casa, Godric…

Escuché la voz de Rowena y me giré para observarla, lucía más extenuada de lo que la recordaba; betas de plata surcaban su cabello y los años hacían nido en su mirada. Sonreí con cansancio y cariño.

—Es bueno estar en casa.

Ella guardó un silencio que me recordó a los de Salazar, todo me recordaba a él para que negarlo. Comprendiéndola, pregunté sin perder mi cálida sonrisa:

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda para estar en casa, querida amiga?

**-97-**

Los cuidados de Helga, Rowena y Helena, la hermosa hija de Ravenclaw, han estado repletos de cariño y dolor porque no hay nada que puedan hacer. Estoy muriendo.

Nunca pensé que la muerte me diera esta oportunidad, la de recordar mi vida calmadamente, analizándola con la objetividad de quien puede decir con seguridad que no tendrá tiempo para volver a cometer el mismo error. Siempre pensé que la vida me sería arrebatada bruscamente, que el aliento me sería arrancado sin tiempo para recordarlo todo otra vez.

Doy gracias por la oportunidad de irme en paz, volviendo a ver a Salazar.

**-98-**

**-DRABBLE DE DOSCIENTAS PALABRAS-**

Querría acercarse más, pero teme interrumpir su sueño. Salazar se queda a pocos pasos de la cama, el cuarto de la enfermería es monocromático en blanco inmaculado, y su oscura vestimenta parece fuera de lugar, aunque su antiguamente negro cabello se ha puesta gris en gran parte y no destaca como antaño. Su mirada conserva su eterna tranquilidad, pero permanece fija en el mago que, recostado en la cama, dormita delirio y agonía.

Los sentimientos y los anhelos se le agolpan en el pecho. En el bolsillo de su túnica descansa la carta enviada por Rowena _"Regresa a casa, Salazar"_ dice simplemente _"él pregunta por ti"_

—Debieron llamarme antes— dice a Rowena, sintiendo llegar cuando su presencia ya es inútil; nada salvará a Gryffindor. Sólo ha ido a ver morir al único compañero de su vida.

—Hicimos todo lo posible… prolongar su vida está más allá del poder de la magia.

—Ve con él— dice Helga y ya no es una mujer joven, ahora sus bucles rubios se han ido destiñendo.

Las mujeres se van y Slytherin descubre que no puede hacer más que acercarse a la cama, lleva treinta años sin ver a Godric. Treinta años viviendo de recuerdos.

**-99-**

La niebla se disipa lentamente— _¿Salazar?—_ Salazar, has venido. Abro mis ojos con dificultad, con toda la energía que normalmente poseía ahora apenas pueda obsequiar una mirada cargada de cariño.

—Te equivocaste…— digo sin perder mi sonrisa, la ambivalencia se ha disipado; solo siento el afecto. Me mira interrogante—. Dijiste que moriría joven…

Cuando habla, siento su voz llenar mis oídos y _Merlín_, cuando lo he echado de menos.

—Por tu aspecto, Godric, pareciera que llevas muerto muchos años.

Su mano toma la mía que está sobre las mantas y no pido más. La vida ha sido generosa conmigo.

**-100-**

La mano de Slytherin no suelta la mía, su piel es más áspera de cómo la recordaba, pero igual de cálida, un anillo con una extraña piedra adorna uno de sus dedos y siento que él no ha venido a despedirse.

El sueño comienza a ganarle a mi conciencia nuevamente, me alegro de haber podido recordar todo lo importante de mi vida antes de partir.

Mi débil magia se enlaza con la suya… y quiero descansar. Lo escucho decirme:

—Volveremos a encontrarnos, mi buen amigo—y me entrego cerrando mis ojos, me entrego sin arrepentimientos ni temores en el corazón.

* * *

Reviews?

* * *


End file.
